<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urianger's Poetry by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858744">Urianger's Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf'>Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Urianger's Writings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Urianger's Writings [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. by my side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>sometimes her sleep is fitful, and tears drop from her eyes. I wipe them away and she draweth near, and I pray it is sufficient enough simply to be present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sometimes her sleep is peaceful, and I observe the way her chest rises, her lips part, her lashes rest against her cheeks, and I wonder what I hath done to be privileged to the sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sometimes her sleep is that of a defeated woman, a sleep so heavy and deep that she doth not stir when I draw her into my arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>sometime she sleeps naught at all, and I hearken to her words all through the night, until she drops away come morning, and I after her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>but always, when she doth sleep, it is by my side, and that is all I could ever ask for.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lurid musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>a wondering stirs within me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>in these quietest of moments</em>
</p><p>
  <em>where sleep refuses to find me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I yearn for thy touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dost thou think of me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>as I now think of thee?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. my beloved is a garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An excerpt from As One.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>my beloved is a garden,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>where I doth tend to the flower of our love.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no beds be as verdant as her eyes,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>nor be as rich as her locks.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no rose doth bloom as red as her cheeks,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>no petals be as soft as her lips.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>my beloved is a garden,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>in whose shade I fain would rest, for all my days.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>